Lexie Hope
Alexis "Lexie" Hope is a recurring character on Glee: The New Touch and class of 2015 graduate of Woodsville High School. She made her first appearance in Welcome to High School. She was a recurring character in season one, but was made a main character for season two and again a recurring character for season three. She was created by Teenagediva101, and is portrayed by Hayden Panettiere. Backstory Alexis "Lexie" Hope 'was born to two teenage parents, and as a result of them not wanting to raise a child, she was sent to her Aunt Molly's house, for her to raise her. Her Aunt Molly raised Lexie as if she was her own child, and raised her to be a great young woman. Personality Lexie is bold, brave, wild, truthful, a team player, stubborn, silly, self-confident, and popular. Biography Season One Lexie is introduced as a popular and hot cheerleader during Welcome to High School, and is shown to be friends with Kat Kowalski and Iris Novak. She auditions for glee club under Miriam Gelossa's orders to bring glee club down during A Little Party Never Killed Nobody, and she hosts a party at her house and invites the guys from glee club. She helps destroy Ula's and Leni's friendship but does not do so much afterwards against glee club, making Miriam angry. Brandon is discovered as to plotting against glee club and is expelled from it, but Lexie actually started warming up and still remained her popular status at school untouched. Throughout the season, she is shown to have sex with various guys and don't care that much about things. She performs at Nationals with glee club where they come in second place and is last seen at the choir room saying goodbye to Shan Wittles with the rest of glee club as she leaves school. Season Two Lexie first appears on the season premiere, 'The New Year, in which she takes a lead in glee club in order to get more auditions, and sneaks into the boys showers and gets Ricky Nelson to audition for glee club, and the two also start bonding. During Versus, Kat is jealous at Lexie and Ricky, and Rose Mitchel comes to her in order to help Iris escape from a relationship which has deeply changed her for the worst. During Same Heart, Kat tells Lexie she wants Ricky, and Lexie says she first wants to have sex with him. Lexie then goes on a date with Ricky and unsuccesfully tries to have sex with him. She then helps Iris go back to her old self. During The Fucked Up Life of Iris Novak, Lexie and Kat fight over Ricky as Lexie says that maybe she does want to start a real relationship for once, and she again starts flirting on Ricky, however, Ricky asks Kat out on a date. Lexie finds out Kat is dating Ricky during Twins, making her furious at Kat. Ricky kisses Lexie while drunk during #FridayNight, 'and he still can't decide whether he loves Kat or Lexie and decides to break-up with Kat and reject both girls. Lexie comforts Kat and they become friends again. Lexie then admits to have had sexual relations with almost every guy at school, and starts getting concerned that she never really felt love. During 'Up All Night 'Lexie started hooking up with Tomo Markovich and Sabina Love at her car, however, she regrets keeping on having small sexual relations with everyone and orders Tomo and Sabina to leave. During 'Skulls of the Blasphemy 'Lexie shares an awkward moment with Lucas Drake, wondering if he has a crush on her. During 'How Lexie Does It, '''Lexie feels lost and feels as if her life will be in ruins once she leaves high school. Lexie goes out partying on her own, in an attempt to cover her feelings of loneliness, but ends up feeling worse and more lonely than before. Lexie then decides that she can use some talents of her on her advantage, like acting and modelling, and also comes to the conclusion she is not truly alone. Songs Solos *"Last Name"' (A Little Party Never Killed Nobody) Duets *'River Deep, Mountain High (A Little Party Never Killed Nobody) *Wrecking Ball (The Plot) 'Solos (in a group number) *'A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) '(A Little Party Never Killed Nobody) *'Time Warp '(The New Touch Halloween Special) *'Impossible '(Oakwood University) *'Price Tag '(Dollar Bills) *'Busy Doin' Nothing '(The Beginning) Trivia *She is of Norwegian descent. *According to her, she had sex with almost every guy at school. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters promoted from recurring Category:Main Characters Category:Former Main Characters